


The Sun Sets Over the Wild West

by Live_Long_and_PawsPurr



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cowboy AU, Cowboys, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Wei Wuxian is a bounty hunter, Wild West, Wild West AU, Worried Lan Wangji, alternate universe - wild west, cowboy, gunslinger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Long_and_PawsPurr/pseuds/Live_Long_and_PawsPurr
Summary: Infamous gunslinger Wei Wuxian, AKA The Yiling Patriarch, has found himself in quite the predicament. Namely being locked in a damp jail cell waiting to be hanged after trying to stop the Wen Company from destroying a town and its people.





	The Sun Sets Over the Wild West

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by grandmaster-of-denial's awesome artwork of cowboy Lan Wangji [cowboy lan wangji](https://grandmaster-of-denial.tumblr.com/post/186624860057/i-will-see-myself-out-i-finish-a-drawing-for-the)

The cold stone floor was hard on Wei Wuxian’s back as he tried to catch a bit of shut-eye before finding out when he was scheduled to be hung. Besides trying to fall into a fitful sleep, there hadn’t been much else to do in the week since he had been thrown into the private prison of the Wen Company. In the ‘civilized’ Northeast that would have been an absurd statement. Companies couldn’t have their own prisons and lock up whoever they saw fit. But out on the frontier things were a little different. And a lot more lawless. Which had been what fueled Wei Wuxian for all these years, but now he was starting to see the downsides. 

The Wen Company was the largest of several monopolies that had sprung up from the general lack of governmental corporate oversight in the wild west. They owned mines, oil fields, refineries and railroad lines, ensuring that they controlled every step in the lifecycle of their product. Since they were beholden to no one, they could drastically drop their prices to kill their competitors and then spike prices after there was no one to balance out the market prices. With this underhanded strategy, their pockets were so full that they were lining those of the lawmen and local government officials, encouraging them to turn a blind eye towards the unethical practices they employed. 

When he came of age, Wei Wuxian had himself been a lawman. For a time. Then he heard the siren’s song of being a bounty hunter. Roaming the planes, upholding justice, all while skirting on the outer edges of the law- it had held a great and romantic appeal to him. Wei Wuxian had sought out to apprentice with famous gunslingers, honing his own skills to a point rivaled only by a select few. The very mention of his name sent bank robbers and other outlaws quaking in their boots. Or rather- the name given to him by the masses- The Yiling Patriarch. Wei Wuxian had to stifle a laugh every time he heard it. It was a rather stuffy and formal title, more befitting someone like the two righteous lawmen Jades of the Lan clan, not to an unkempt, fly by the seat of his pants ruffian like himself. But he had to admit, his reputation did make people a lot more willing to cooperate when he was on a hunt. 

All that changed when he had chased a rather nasty outlaw to a small but growing town called Qishan. As he was inquiring the local residents about his quarry, he had noticed a significant number of men from the Wen Company snooping around and surveying the land around the town. This didn’t sit well with him and he promised himself that he would return after turning in the outlaw. 

When he returned, he had followed the Wens back to the boarding house where they were staying, plying them with so much liquor that the information flowed from their lips like a newly burst spring in the desert. They explained that the town lied directly in between the Wen’s main oil field and a central refinery which were to be connected by a state of the art locomotive line. It would cost more to redirect the line around Qishan, so they were going to build a railroad right in the middle of town and ‘employ’ the townspeople to work for the Wen Company. At this they bragged how their new ‘employees’ would owe their meager lives to the company, laughing how those lives would most likely not be very long ones. They laughed at their own cruelty, as if it were the punchline to some sick joke, not noticing the alcohol sloshing onto their tailored waistcoats and seeping into the suns embroidered on their shirt sleeves. Or the fist which tightened over Wei Wuxian’s cup and the thinly veiled fury on his face. They had no idea the storm that was about to blow in. 

Wei Wuxian had ridden as fast as his horse Suibian could carry him out of town and toward a man he knew would help him save this town. 

Wen Ning welcomed his friend inside and listened as he told of the harsh fate of the Qishan people at the hands of his distant and cruel cousins. As a member of the Wen family, Wen Ning and his sister had at every turn distanced themselves from the Wen Company, so he was more than happy, albeit a bit nervous, when Wei Wuxian told him of his plan. 

A fortnight after that conversation, when the Wen dogs had gathered their men and machines to take over and uproot the lives of the Qishan citizens, an explosion bloomed on the horizon. The Wens, however much they wanted to ignore this sight, had no choice but to abandon their plans when a frantic messenger flew into town on a painted mare carrying news that the oil field had gone up in flames. As soon as the last Wen left town, Wei Wuxian got to work destroying every piece of railroad machinery beyond repair. 

He had been so focused on being thorough that he did not notice the newly appointed Sheriff, Wen Zhuliu, stalking him from the shadows until it was too late. 

Which now brought him to the current state of affairs. Chained in a damp cell, awaiting his death date. Despite the gloomy nature of what was to come, a smile spread across his lips. Wen Ning had not been caught and the town had been spared from destruction. At least until they could stop the oil field fires, which were so bad they might continue to burn for ten years if the gossip he had overheard could be relied upon. So he felt content knowing that, even though he would be gone, the people would be saved and his mischief would have a longer shelf-life than its master. 

He glanced out of the window at a passing cloud and his smile waned. He did have one regret, however. Lan Wangji. 

Although the other man had tolerated him at best and hated him for most of their acquaintance, he wished he could tell him how much he admired him. Sure he had stated this many times, but it was always veiled in teases and sarcasm, trying to get a rise out of the perfectly poised younger Jade of Lan. Desperately trying to get his attention in the only way he knew how. 

What would Lan Wangji have thought of his latest stunt? Would he be proud that he had done what he could to protect others? Or would he admonish him for his methods? After a moment of thought, Wei Wuxian decided it would probably be a mix of the two. 

He sighed, threading his fingers behind his head and leaning against the wall, waiting. 

BOOM!

A wave of commotion flowed from what must have been the front of the jailhouse considering how the very foundation below Wei Wuxian had trembled at the noise. There were shouts followed by the distinct sounds of someone double wielding a pair of revolvers and then a muted chorus of moans. 

Wei Wuxian had sat up bolt straight and was taking stock of his surroundings to see what he could use as a weapon when a familiar figure stepped through the doorway, silhouetted by the light filtering in from the front room. 

His heart briefly stopped and his breath caught in his throat. Lan Wangji was here. He was here, had presumably caused the explosion and killed (or at least severely maimed) the Wen guards, and was now just staring at Wei Wuxian as if his chained friend was the miracle instead of the truth which was clearly the other way round. 

Lan Wangji holstered his beautiful dual Colt Peacemakers with their custom mother of pearl grips inlaid with silver clouds, and pulled a small bag from his pocket, placing in underneath the door to Wei Wuxian’s cell. “Wei Ying, stay back,” he said, voice hoarse as if he had been yelling.. or crying. 

There wasn’t really anywhere Wei Wuxian could go, so he flattened himself to the back wall as Lan Wangji lit the bag and ran back. A moment later the door was blown off its hinges and Lan Wangji was rushing into the cell, hands on the handcuffs around Wei Wuxian’s wrists so fast that he didn’t even have time to process that he had moved, let alone had pulled out a ring of keys. He tried each one until there was a confident metallic pop signifying that Wei Wuxian was now free. Without a word, Lan Wangji grabbed his now unencumbered wrist and sprinted out the door with him. 

Outside was Lan Wangji’s pristine white horse, Bichen, and next to her was a black stallion. Tears pricked in Wei Wuxian’s eyes. Not only had Lan Wangji rescued him, he had made sure to bring his mount back to him. He blinked the tears away- there would be time to digest the emotions swirling in his chest once they were safely out of the Wen’s reach.

It seemed like they had been riding for hours, keeping up a grueling pace due east from Qishan. Away from the oil field, away from the Wens and suspiciously towards Lan Wangji’s home town, Gusu. 

As they put more and more miles between them and danger, Wei Wuxian began to relax and returned to examine his emotions from outside the jailhouse. 

As Wei Wuxian rode a few strides behind the other man, watching how his trademark blue and white vest and long ebony hair billowed in the breeze around him, he kept returning to the same question- Why had Lan Wangji rescued him?

Sure, they were what could technically be called ‘friends’. But would someone go through such lengths and possible legal repercussions just to save someone who had practically made it his life’s mission to annoy him? He had no answer to this and just basked in the warmth of knowing that, no matter his reason, Lan Wangji had come for him. 

The sun had just begun its descent behind distant hills and they were entering a slightly wooded area when Bichen started to slow down. Wei Wuxian followed their lead and pulled Suibian back. Bichen hadn’t even completely come to a halt when Lan Wangji threw his leg over his saddle, landing gracefully on the ground and pulled Wei Wuxian from his saddle and into his arms. 

Lan Wangji fisted his hands into the back of Wei Wuxian’s shirt and buried his face in the crook of his neck. “Wei Ying,” he choked out in a sob, heavy tears falling onto Wei Wuxian’s shoulder. “Wei Ying,” he said again, softly, as if he couldn’t believe the other man was here. 

Wei Wuxian brought his hands around Lan Wangji and gently stroked his back, “I’m here, Lan Zhan. I’m here.” 

They steadily relaxed into each other’s embrace as the moments passed and Lan Wangji’s eyes dried and his breath evened out. 

Wei Wuxian had no idea how long they stood there as the sun set and the stars began to rise, but when Lan Wangji finally pulled back to look him in the face, the moon shone like a beacon in his still damp eyes, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. “Wei Ying.”

“Lan Zhan?” he said quietly, not wanting to break the spell contained within those eyes. 

Lan Wangji’s eyes softened and in the next moment his lips were on Wei Wuxian’s. Wei Wuxian gave a small gasp and then relaxed into the sweet, gentle heat washing away the harshness of the past few weeks. As Lan Wangji’s lips moved against his own, coaxing them open to bring them even closer, Wei Wuxian felt something he thought he had lost a long time ago. He felt home. 

The kiss only lasted a moment before Lan Wangji leaned back to search Wei Wuxian’s eyes once again. “Wei Ying,” he started, gently bringing his hand to cup Wei Wuxian’s cheek, “come back to Gusu with me.”

This again. Wei Wuxian gave a small, half-hearted laugh that did not reach his eyes, “what,” he said, sadness creeping into his voice, “to be brought to justice?”

“No.” Lan Wangji tenderly stroked his cheek with his thumb. “To be with me.”

The world seemed to stop on its axis, and the stars held their breath. Or maybe it was just Wei Wuxian who was holding his. Lan Wangji, one of the most respected and honorable men west of the Mississippi wanted to be with him, Wei Wuxian, a bounty hunter. It didn’t make any sense. It didn’t fit. But his mind brought him back to their kiss and how Lan Wangji had felt like home. 

Maybe that was what he had been chasing after this entire time. All the years of Wei Wuxian’s teasing and trying to get Lan Wangji to look at him was because he knew, deep down, that this was where he was supposed to be. In Lan Wangji’s arms, in his life, in his heart. Gods knew Lan Wangji was already in his. 

“Yes.” He whispered, not releasing Lan Wangji’s gaze. 

“Yes?” Lan Wangji's voice shook slightly, unbelieving, as though saying it out loud might make it not true. 

“Yes,” Wei Wuxian said again with an air of finality. Conveying that he had made his choice and would not back away. 

A small smile played on Lan Wangji’s lips, an unusual sight on the man who kept his emotions closed and close to his heart. This made Wei Wuxian need to tease him, just a little. “Lan Zhan,” he said with a smirk, his voice a dangerous mix of sultry and devious, “I’m your problem now. There’s no turning back.”

The smile grew as if Lan Wangji were not physically able to hide the happiness swelling in his heart. “Good.” He said, staring intently into Wei Wuxian’s eyes. 

Wei Wuxian couldn’t keep up the pretense as his own joy bubbled up and a beaming smile replaced his smirk, “Good!”

“Good.”


End file.
